Hero's Secret Past
Sometimes, heroes or heroines had a sad or dark past which they don't talk about until a villain or they reveal their secret to their friends. Here's why they keep it a secret: *Terrible childhood like get bullied, unwanted, unloved, betrayed by their love one and saw their death of their parents or friends by villains, sickness or central death. *Afraid that their friends will hate them who they really are. *Afraid to lose the people they loved if they told them about their past. *Hoping they'll never know about their past. *Hoping that the villains won't reveal their secret past. *Used to be loved by someone until one day, everything they care of (lost family/friends, lost fame, saw the death of their family/friends, betrayed by their friends, had a ex-girlfriend/boyfriend leave them with someone else, etc.) make them to hate or don't trust everyone until the main protagonist of the story show them what they're missing in their life like love, family, working together and/or friendship. Examples Heroes Anime * Animated Films * Meg: Sold her soul to Hades to save her boyfriend's life, only to have said boyfriend dump her immediatley afterwards for another girl. *Queen Elsa: After nearly killing her sister Anna with her icy powers Elsa isolated herself for 18 years to prevent herself from doing it again. *Manny: lost his first wife and son to hunters *Doc Hudson: He went out for season after suffering a horrific crash. When Doc eventually fully recovered and returned to racing, his sponsors fired him instead. *Barbara Gordon: had Tim Drake kidnapped and mind-controlled by the Joker after torturing him for several weeks. Live Action Film * Rex (Babe): ''Tried to steer sheep in a violent thunderstorm but the sheep were to panicked to saved theirselves and the hurricane killed them while Rex barely survived, only ending up losing half of his hearing ability. Literature * Skulduggery Pleasant: As result of Nefarian's evil action in butchered his family and also giving him the painful mortal death, Skulduggery, whom later revealed having potential for necromancer and the priest whom gave Nefarian power to killed him turned out has meddling with the said power so Skulduggery could rises as undead skeleton, Skulduggery turned to the dark side and for five years, became the evil Lord Vile whom fight alngside Nefarian and Baron Vengeous without either of them knew his identity. Once he had a chance to killed his best friend, he relents and chooses to redeem himself from his evil deeds, though since that day, he suffer multiple personality disorder where his past evil self became his alternate, twisted personality. Live Action TV * Western Animation * Quotes Gallery Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5877.jpg|Manny sees his tragic past painted on the cave wall: his first wife and child who were killed by hunters FHHDOC Crash.jpg|Doc Hudson crashed crashed in a horrible accident. When Doc eventually fully recovered and returned to racing, his sponsors fired him instead. hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6316.jpg|Megara's backstory: sold her soul to Hades to save her boyfriend's life--only to have said boyfriend dump her for another girl immediately afterwards. Kitty telling Puss about her tragic past.jpeg|Kitty Softpaws telling Puss her tragic past of being abandoned. Ghost of Christmas Past.jpg|The Ghost of Christmas Past appears before Scrooge. Category:Heroic Events